The Core
by Insanely Dead
Summary: We rush to the R.G.J.Y as soon as we get there the ball of fire hits the R.G.J.Y and it exploded in flames throwing Robot part's and gunk every every ware Turbo Blue and Blood Red coloured the land and the night sky, the Turbo Blue came our way, and Blood Red went west. Read to find out what happens. No Flaming PLZ.


**Hay Ruby here, I got an idea to do The Core because I was watching Astro Boy (Film) and I got an idea to do a crossover I Hope you Enjoy!**

•

Astro's PV: 1 week after the Peace keeper

It's bin a normal week well as normal as it can get, but the wierd thing was that every day since the Peace Keeper something attacked the city,

"Astro are you ok?" Cora asked snapping me out of my thouts,

"Um ya just thinking about all the attack's it is really wired." I confess

"We'll you should worry about the wether!" Cora said in a demanding voice standing up, and hand's on her hip's

"What do you mean?" I question Cora looked at me then the sky, I slowly look up to see a Green/Gray sky that swirled like a portal, "What is going on?" I ask as I get up to,

"Um AHHHHH!" Cora screamed as a ball of fire passed by us it was heading for the Robo-Grave/Junk yard.

We rush to the R.G.J.Y as soon as we get there the ball of fire hits the R.G.J.Y and it exploded in flames throwing Robot part's and gunk every every ware Turbo Blue and Blood Red coloured the land and the night sky, the Turbo Blue came our way, and Blood Red went west, all of Metro city heard the blast, every one covered there ear's as a massive bright light hit us, as the light vanished we all saw Turbo Blue and Blood Red colour fall and twinkle, we looked down shocked because the Blue core was right in front of us our jaws hit the floor.

•

Randy's PV: The Red Core

"SMOKE BOMB!" I yell as i disappeared in a cloud of fowl smelling smoke, behind a tree I reaper and grab my mask and jank it off, I sit down at the base of the tree, and 'I wondered about the time I have meet [well not meet personally but throw a computer screen] my cozen Toby, thou I did hear a rumor that Toby disappeared for a bit and after that Rogue Robot attack Toby came back?' I wondered "Disappeared for a bit then Rogue Robot attack then Toby is back? Wired more like he is hiding something but what?" I ask myself I look up and see a Red energy ball coming strait for me but be for I could do any thing it hit me in the gut making me hit the tree I was siting by "Ow!" I wine I then pike up the Red energy ball or _Fire Ball_ "GAHHHH!" I scream and throw the _Fire Ball_ I look at my fingers and see all the spots where I heeled the ball where sore.

"Well well well what do we have here... The Red Core but how it was destroyed along with the Robot Boy Stone was telling me about?" A lady in red said surprised.

"Um who and what Robot Boy?" I asked her she looked at strangly before specking.

"Oh my partner Stone who was... never mind that but the Robot Boy saved Metro City..." she tralled off she looked at me she saw I had a wored face. "Oh Randy don't worry there fine." she spook softly suprising me "Good bye Ninja." she grined.

"Cunningham you tolled her your the Ninja!" Howard yelled

"GAHHHH!" I scream "Howard don't do that! And she know that alerty and she said something about that Red Core that is what she called it. And about a Robot Boy, and her partner Stone?" I say cerisly.

"Stone? hey was he running for president in Matro City?" Howard suggested.

"Howard your a genies!" I say happily grabbing my McPad and start tipping. about the election between President Stone and Robert Logan "He failed to...

...[you guy's know how it go's]... and he was arrested." I say surprised.

"Ok we now know more about Stone and we know about the Red Core we just need info on the Robot Boy." Howard said happily.

•

Buttercup's PV: A lady in red?

Blossom's, Bubble's and my belt's flash we raise ands and say.

"Teacher I think my wrist is broken!" Wined Blossom.

"I have a splinter!" Bubbles cried.

"Teacher I have athletes leg! I say.

"Um go to the nurse!" she demanded

We rush up the stairs to the roof one flashy light show later [If you watch the Power Puff Girls Z you will know why I said that.]

"Come on girls let's see who we are dialling with." Blossom said flying off.

•

As soon as we get there we see a young woman in Red holding a Red electric ball of sorts in a robot she then turned around put the ball in a bag and spoke.

"Ah the Power Puff Girls I'm so glad you could join me but the plusher is all mine!" She screamed as a robot fist dove into a building "Ha Ha Ha!" She laughed Evilly. As she smashed another building.

"Bubble Blast!" Yelled Bubbles as a Blast of Bubbles hit the Robot hard almost nocking it over.

"Yo-Yo Bomb!"Blossom cried as she tied her Yo-Yo around the Robot's lags nocking it down as the Robot fell the Yo-Yo exploded, the lags were torn in half and some of the glass where the lady was broke.

"Mega Hammer!" I scream as i hit the base of the Robot nocking it up.

And the glass just shattered the lady's feet was strapped to the Robot but the Red ball she had fell out of her pocket.

"No the Core!" She screamed as she undid her feet and fell head first down to the ground trying to grab the ball or Core whatever it is.

"What is she doing she will get herself killed!" Bubbles cried as she dove to save the woman. She got to the woman grabbing her hand.

"Get off me!" She screamed as she kicked Bubbles and releasing a jet pack and grabbed the Core. "Um Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup I well sees you 3 soon, but I will see you with 11 other Hero's ." she grinned Evilly as she flow away.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled as she flow to our friend, I flow after her I cached her as she fell.

•

Ruby: So what do you think about 'The Core'?

Astro: Well why did you have a random lady get the Core?

Ruby: You will find out and her name will be said soon. Unless you read the 3 longest ch ever.

Randy: Ok who is that lady?

Ruby: I said you will find out soon!

Buttercup: Tell us that lady is defiantly not good!

Ruby: I will not! *Runs out of room being chased by Buttercup with her hammer* GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Buttercup: You can't run forever!

Ruby: Help! *Rund down the hall*

Astro and Randy: Um…. R&R.


End file.
